Songs of us
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: A series of one-shots... All Puck and Rachel and the rating is up because some of the songs are pretty suggestive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is a one of a one-shot series that I am writing as a way to apologize for the lack of updates on DV for the past couple of months. Someone bought me Katy Perry's album for Christmas and almost every song on it reminded me of Puckleberry. Plus my totally awesome cousin (no really she's amazing) bought me an "I Love Puck" ring (I squealed... it was embarrassing).**

**So for these shots... There should be two or three at least and then Dream Vacation will be updated by the end of the week and back to weekly updates. **

**Hope everyone enjoys and again I own absolutely nothing... Glee belongs completely to Ryan Murphy and all the Songs belong to Katy Perry. **

**BTW as with all my stories there was no Puck/Quinn (sorry to all their fans out there but I REALLY dislike that particular pairing.) but you may see some Rachel/Finn.**

Song: Peacock by Katy Perry.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she grabbed her books out of her locker. She was halfway through her first day of Junior year and nothing had changed. She was still seen as the demanding bossy Broadway singing freak. She had hoped that after last year with the Club winning Sectionals and placing in Regionals that things would be better. At least she thought the group would have bonded especially thinking that Glee was over only to realize they were granted another year. Truth was the Club had all bonded...just not with her.

They blamed her for breaking Finn's heart.

Quinn had broken up with him at the end of last year after catching him staring at Rachel one to many times. Which of course meant that her, Santana, and Brittany hated her for that reason alone.

It had only taken two days after their breakup before Finn was asking her out. It had been what she been wanting all year and yet something felt wrong. She brushed it off and gave him her biggest smile before squealing a yes. From that moment long it had been the Rachel/Finn show never one without the other. Kurt and the others had remarked more than once how sickening it was to see them together. They all thought they were perfect together and how happy they were. All except Puck... Rachel reflected puzzled.

He would smirk whenever he saw them together and Finn would throw his arm around her. As though he could tell her smile was forced and she was fighting the urge to shake it off.

Rachel did not know what was wrong with her. Finn was great but his touch just didn't feel...right. His hand never fit quite right with hers, his hugs felt awkward. And when he leaned in to kiss her well she had to stop herself from cringing and leaning backwards. His kiss wasn't bad it was just...boring. Not that she had a lot of experience with other kissers but she didn't feel at all like the heroines in her romance novels. The kind of kiss that makes you feel like you were on fire and you would melt into his arms.

Maybe it was unrealistic but she had dreamed of feeling like that her whole life and anything less just didn't seem worth it.

Everything had come to head last week at Mike's last day of summer party. They had been standing in Mikes kitchen with his arms wrapped around her waist. When he leaned in to kiss her she begged her body to feel something even a small spark.

When he pulled back she growled furiously before yanking his head back and slamming his lips against hers. Finn seemed surprised by her action but quickly took charge. His tongue sweeping across her lips begging for entrance which she quickly granted curling hers tongue around his. Their lips working furiously against each other. After a few minutes they pulled apart for some much needed air. While Finn was gasping and muttering something about mailmen Rachel blinked back frustrated tears. Wondering what was wrong with her.

Over Finns shoulder she caught a glimpse of Noah, she blushed realizing her must have seen the entire exchange. He stared at her for a few minutes before his shoulders started shaking with suppressed laughter and he walked away shaking his head.

The next day Rachel broke up with him. It was the worst conversation of her young life. He had been stunned, begging to know why. What had he done? When she could not really give him an answer since she didn't think it would help to tell him that his kiss and touch made her cringe. He went from heartbroken to furious demanding to if there was someone else, which she quickly reassured him that was not the case. He had stared at her before storming away. As he left Rachel knew she should probably feel sad and maybe even tearful that her relationship with Finn was over but all she felt was this amazing sense of relief.

However it did make school difficult. Finn was walking around looking as though he had been kicked in the stomach. As soon as Kurt and Mercedes had found out about the breakup they called her up yelling at her for using Finn. Matt and Mike just stared at her with a disappointed expression on their face. Quinn and the other Cheerios kept making snide comments to her in the hallway. All in all it was not a great first day of school.

Really, Rachel reflected furiously as she zipped up her bag. It was nobody's business why she had ended things with Finn. And how dare they all take sides when they knew nothing of the situation.

At least Glee rehearsals did not start back until tomorrow. By then maybe things would have improved although she seriously doubted it. She slammed her locker door shut and turned to see Puck standing behind her. He gazed down at her with a glint in his eyes, a smirk playing around his lips.

She eyed him warily, "Yes?"

"I heard you dumped Finn the Wonder Boy"

She glared at him before stalking away not bothering to respond.

"Couldn't pretend anymore huh" He called after her lazily. She stopped before looking at him cautiously, "What do you mean?"

He grinned, "Please Berry. I can spot a turned on girl a mile away...and you faked it every time."

Rachel gaped at him before turning to walk away.

He fell into step beside her, "So what? You realized that eventually you would have to sleep with him and didn't think you could fake an entire org-"

"Noah!" She gasped furiously looking around to make sure no-one heard. "That is disgusting and none of your business.

She paused before looking down at the ground, "How did you know?" She asked quietly.

"I'm a stud, Berry."

She rolled her eyes, " Oh, of course." She muttered sarcastically. She snapped her head up looking him square in the eye. "It's all a lie isn't it?"

He looked at her confused, "What is?"

"All of it. There is no such thing as a kiss that makes you feel electric... No such thing as your skin being on fire from his touch. Sure maybe everybody is different but its all exaggerated isn't it? The movies and books paint an unrealistic picture of how it really feels."

Puck stared at her incredulously before breaking into laughter, "Wow Berry. He must have been worst than I thought."

Rachel glared furiously wondering why on earth she was having this conversation with Puck but of all the people around he was the one she trusted the most. She remembered how it use to be between them.

His laughter died down to slow chuckles before leaning in close, "If you really want to know Berry, I could make you scream with nothing more than a touch. I could rock your world beyond anything you could imagine." He whispered low, his long body pressed up against hers. His green eyes darkened as he stared intently into hers.

She ignored the heat that spread up her neck, knowing she was probably blushing. She pushed herself away from him. "Please, Noah. You talk a big game but I doubt that you could do any better than Finn."

He glared at her furiously, "Babe, I can make a girl that is standing across the hall come and I don't even have to touch her."

Rachel made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat before stalking away. While she was disgusted by his crass she was slightly intrigued. Contrary to popular belief there had been guys before Finn and not one had ever made any part of her tingle. And Puck certainly did have a reputation. She had heard all the girls talk about how amazing he was. A slow smile spread across her face as she climbed into her car. She had an idea for Glee tomorrow wondering if he would take the dare.

* * *

.

Puck sauntered into Glee rehearsal the next day. He was surprised to see that Berry still had not arrived. She was usually the first one their yakking Mr. Shue ear off about this or that. Although he reflected darkly she was probably trying to avoid the gleeks as much as possible. They had been worse than usual since Finn had spilled his guts like a thirteen year old girl at a slumber party about their break up. He shook his head as they all crowded around him trying to encourage him. Telling him that Rachel was not worth it and he deserved so much better.

He didn't get how they could act like this breakup was so out of the blue. Anyone with eyes could tell that Berry had been miserable all summer. Sure, she put on a good show but he knew better. While he and Berry may not seem like friends he had known her his whole life. There weren't a whole lot of other Jewish families around Lima. They had attended the same temple since they were kids and their families always spent the holidays together.

She had been his best friend. Being there for him when his father left. He was the one she came crying to when her grandmother died when they were nine. The only real mother figure she had. He had always knew Berry was smokin hot. In fact she had been his first kiss in the third grade. While he had been a total douche to her since Jr. High he still knew her better than anyone else.

He could tell that her smile was strained around the edges or that her body would tense up slightly when Finn touched her.

Plus he was a stud... He had seen enough girls panting and gasping with desire to know that Berry was not getting satisfied with Hudson. He was surprised it took her that long to end things.

"Okay... guys" Mr. Shue stood up clapping his hands. "Lets get started... I was thinking that maybe today we cou-"

"Mr. Shue." Tina interrupted from the doorway. Puck blinked curiously as Mr. Shue hurried over. Tina had a long coat over her clothes and dark makeup around her eyes. She whispered frantically, handing him a disk before ducking back into the hall.

"Okay guys... I guess Rachel has put together a special performance with Tina." The teacher told them ignoring the class groans and grumblings as he started the song.

Puck eyes widened as the Rachel walked into the room, she was wearing skin tight dark denim jeans with thigh high boots and white mans dress shirt over a black corset making her breast look like they were about to spill over. Her long brown hair down and tussled like she had been having wild sex all night.

Puck gulped not even noticing that Tina was wearing a similar outfit as she and one of their other girl alternates took their place in the back or that everyone else in the class had gasped when she walked in.

Rachel smiled sensuously as the music began, her hips moving slowly. "_I want a see _

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock"_

Puck grinned as she sang, never breaking eye contact she walked forward, sitting down hard on his lap as she sang,"_ Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, _

_Magical,_

_colorful,_

_Mr. Mystery,_

_I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating (Come on baby, let me see what you hiding underneath)_

_Words are misleading _

_Such a tease, __Wanna see the show In 3D, a movie_

_Heard it's beautiful_

_Be the judge. _

He started to slide his arm around but she slithered away rejoining Tina. Her skin was flushed her eyes silently daring him_ "And my girls gonna take a vote_

_Come on baby let me see what you hiding underneath_

_I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh) _As she sang she turned towards Finn. His skin flushed with rage as he realized what she was saying. Puck couldn't but snicker his way.

_"I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh) _She sauntered forward as Tina and what's her name swayed in the background._ "Enough talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk_

_Brake me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss_

_Need some goose, if you lose, come on take a shot"_

She grabbed his shirt bringing his body close to her as she moved her gaze down his body._ "I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)_

_I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock. " _

Puck decided to take her up her offer. He jumped up grabbing her around the waist, grounding his hips into hers. She threw her hands into her hair as she responded. He could feel the heat of her skin and the flush of her cheeks as stared at him. _"I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock." _Mr. Shue abruptly turned off the music leaving a flushed Rachel, "all-right well... Um" The teacher seemed stunned as though he was not sure what he should do.

"This is such bull shi-"

"Finn" Mr. Shue interrupted quickly. Puck rolled his eyes before scooping up Rachel and throwing her over his shoulder. ( "Noah, you put my down this second!") "Later Mr. Shue. I've got something show my girl."

He then stalked away ignoring all their talking and their teachers attempt to gain back the control of the group.

He carried Rachel clear down the hall not stopping until they were well past the classroom. As he lowered her down he noticed she was glaring up at him, "Noah in case you have not noticed I'm not a sack of Potato's and furthermore I'm not the type who enjoys being-"

She broke off, her sentence forever going unfinished as his lips came down upon hers. She gasped at the contact, feeling heat spread over her. As his tongue claimed hers, Rachel could feel her toes curling and she suddenly doubted her ability to stand. She swayed on her feet and his arm slid around her waist bringing her body up hard against his. She felt like her senses were heightened, she could feel him against every inch of her skin. Her heart was beating fast and furious and her breath was coming fast. She moved her hands to his shirt pulling him even closer causing him to stumble. He chuckled against her lips backing up until her back hit the row of lockers.

He flattened his entire body up against her. She was grateful for the extra support because as his lips moved down her neck she thought she would crumble into ground. As his sucked the skin behind her ear she let out moan before grabbing his head crashing his lips down against hers. They kissed furiously for a few minutes before they broke apart both gasping for some much needed air.

"Wow." She gasped out still holding him tight not sure if her legs worked properly yet.

He nodded his head buried against her shoulder, his hands bracing himself up against the lockers. Rachel ran her hand over his scalp, her fingernails scraping over his Mohawk.

He lifted his head with a small smirk, "well?"

She grinned still slightly out of breath, " not an exaggeration and while you're still all talk you have earned the right for every word. Finn doesn't compare by a long shot."

He leaned down brushing his lips against hers softly, "Damn right." He mumbled against her lips. He pushed himself off before grabbing his backpack. He threw his arm around her shoulders leading her down the hall.

"Noah." Rachel asked curiously after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, babe."

"Your girl?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

He looked down at her with smirk, "Hell yeah. You're too hot to let some half-ass pansy have you." He laughed as she swiped at his arm with a mock glare but then he stopped suddenly serious pulling her close, "Seriously, Berry you've been mine since we were seven. I just forgot for awhile." She smiled leaning up to kiss him. He grabbed her hand lacing their fingers together. She grinned down at their hands.

It was a perfect fit.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'm glad that everyone seemed to enjoy "Peacock."**

**This is another one-shot featuring Katy Perry's song "Pearl." This is not a continuation of the first one-shot, just so there is no confusion. **

**Now I usually avoid Quinn simply because she annoys me (again sorry for any fans out there) and I absolutely cannot STAND Puck/Quinn. However she will be featured in this one-shot but still NO Puck/Quinn. Beth never occurred. And no Rachel/Finn in this one. Hope you enjoy and again I own nothing. **

* * *

Quinn Hudson looked up from her checkbook to double-check the time. Seeing that it was well past eight and not hearing from Rachel made her anxious. They always called each other on Sunday evenings to catch up from the previous week. Both girls really looked forward to it and the fact that Rachel had yet to call or answer her phone had Quinn worried.

"You okay?"

Quinn looked to see Finn staring down at her with a quizzical smile. She nodded sheepishly, "Yeah. I'm just wondering why I haven't heard from Rach."

He shrugged, "She probably just got busy or something. She'll call.

She nodded but she wasn't so sure. Rachel had been acting a little different for the past couple of months. Ever since she started dating this new guy Ryder, she had been acting quiet and distance. In all the years that she had known Rachel quiet had never been a way to describe her. Quinn chuckled inwardly, who would have expected six years ago she would be sitting around worried because she had not heard from Rachel Berry.

During high-school she had always been so concerned about her reputation as queen bee and Rachel had been so driven that they clashed terribly. Once Finn joined Glee and started becoming friends with her Quinn had become suspicious . She joined to keep an eye on him dragging Santana and Brittany along with her. After awhile she actually enjoyed the club and even became good friends with the other gleeks.

However, she never got over initial distrust of Rachel convinced that she was in love with Finn despite his constant assurance that things were not like that between them.

Then one day in rehearsal after Mr. Shue had paired Finn and Rachel for another duet. Quinn had started in on the nasty comments and poking more fun at her usual.

In the middle of the song as Rachel overheard some of the snickering at her expense, she finally lost her cool. She stopped in the middle of the song, her face red. She whirled around stomping her foot, "Oh for heavens sake. Would you give it up. I'm not in love with Finn! I'm in love with HIM!" She had cried pointing to Puck.

The room fell silent as they all gaped out her. Everyone turned to Puck who was staring at Rachel with big eyes and a slack jaw. Rachel blushed deeply and her eyes filled with tears. She looked horrified out her outburst. Without a word she turned and fled the room.

Mercedes had turned to Quinn and Santana with a glare, "Was that really necessary?" She demanded before hurrying out after Rachel. Quinn rarely felt guilty but even she had to admit that she felt bad at taking her jealousy a little too far. Finn looked at her his eyes filled with disappointment. She knew it was more about the fact she had not trust him when he told him and Rachel were just friends.

Quinn gulped before standing up coolly, "I will go and talk her." She told them trying to sound annoyed before stalking out.

She headed towards the girls restroom seeing that Mercedes had headed off towards the auditorium. She paused outside the door hearing the sound of low sniffles and soft sobs. Quinn took a deep breath before pushing open the door.

She was startled to see Rachel standing in front of the mirror, her face was red and her eyes were puffy and swollen from her crying. Her hair was ratted as though she had been running her hands through it. Rachel looked up with cry seeing Quinn standing behind her. "What?" She demanded, "Come to gloat. Tell me how stupid I am."

"No, just... I'm sorry okay." Quinn snapped, "I've never been very good at sharing."

Rachel stared at her warily, "What?"

Quinn sighed annoyed, she really hated apologizing. "Finn. I don't like sharing and I kept seeing you guys singing together and talking and..." She shrugged guiltily, "I know that Finn said you were just friends but I didn't believe it."

Rachel looked away, swiping away at the tears still clinging to her cheeks. She nodded but didn't say anything. Quinn took a deep breath before walking over to her placing her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Rachel blinked in surprise at the sincerity in the blond cheerleaders voice, "Thanks" She whispered.

They stood awkwardly for a few minutes neither one sure what to say. "So... Puck?" Quinn couldn't help asking curiously.

Rachel was silent for a few minutes staring down at the floor. She finally nodded as some more tears leaked out. "It sort of snuck up on me." She whispered. "We have always known each other. We've been in the same class since pre-school, same temple. He's always been annoying." She added with a watery chuckle. "But when his father left that is when the whole Puck persona emerged. The slushy facials started and the dumpster throwing." Rachel paused lost in her thoughts, "It was easy to hate him as Puck." She added quietly, "Then he joined Glee and I saw Noah again."

Rachel looked at Quinn her eyes filled with anxiety. "I see it everyone time he picks up his guitar. When he sings and he thinks that no-one is watching him. I couldn't help it... one minute I couldn't stand him and the next..." She trailed off.

Quinn stared at the bossy brunette. She had never seen Rachel so vulnerable. She looked heartbroken. "Rachel," She began but she trailed off unsure what to say.

Rachel turned towards her with sad smile, "Leave it to me the drama queen to fall in love with the biggest player in Lima." She buried her face in her hands sobbing. Her entire body shaking. Without a second thought Quinn wrapped her arms around her. She held onto her tight as Rachel sobbed into her shoulder.

"It will be okay." She whispered comfortingly. After about fifteen minutes Rachel pulled away all cried out.

"Thank you." She whispered embarrassed.

"Anytime." Quinn told her sincerely. The girls smiled at each other realizing that a fragile bond had developed between them.

Rachel sighed, "What do I do now? I never meant for him to know especially not like this."

Quinn frowned thinking deeply she may not know Puck real well but he was Finn best friend so she knew enough. Finn had always said that you had to be blunt with Puck. If you had something to say then say it. Finn would often laughingly say that if you were mad at Puck then he would do something to start a fight. So that you could hit him with an excuse then you would feel better and it would be done.

She knew that Puck was a womanizer. Everyone knew that. The boy went through women like they were candy bars. He hardly attached himself to anyone except his family and Finn. Although... She pondered. There did seem to be an attachment towards Rachel now that she thought about it. Sure the boy tortured the girl and threw a daily slushy at her. However, he would always make sure that the pranks never went too far. At least not with her.

As a cheerleader she had been witness to some very cruel planning by the other football players towards Rachel. When Puck would catch wind of it he would quickly shut it down. Threatening anyone who dared to try some of the meaner and downright disturbing plans. Plus since joining Glee he's refused anyone to even throw a slushy at Rachel. He had never acted that way for any of the others. For crying out loud he tried to stuff Artie in a port- a- potty and roll it.

"Go and talk to him, Rach." Quinn told her seriously. "Right now. Get it all out. I don't know but..." She shrugged. "You may be surprised by what he has to say."

Rachel's face didn't change but Quinn could see the hope dancing in her eyes. She nodded.

Quinn grabbed her hand leading her out of the bathroom. As they walked outside they saw Puck leaning against the lockers. He had obviously been waiting on them. Whether he had heard any of their conversation Quinn couldn't tell. She felt Rachel take a deep breath before straightening her spine and walking over towards him. They stared at each other for a few minutes neither one saying a word. Quinn could see that Rachel was practically begging him to say something. The air was filled with unspoken tension and desire. Just when Quinn was about to choke on the suspense Puck shook his head and walked away.

Quinn eyes filled with tears as she watched him walk off. She couldn't believe he didn't say anything. She could see Rachel's shoulders drop but before she could take a step in her direction, Rachel straightened her back. She turned her face expressionless. She gave a small smile, "I will see you tomorrow Quinn." With a determined gleam in her eye she strolled away as though nothing had happened.

That day changed everything although it was a subtle change. Rachel and her became close friends. This was the only real noticeable change. Puck and Rachel had went on as though nothing happened. They even managed to hang out without to much awkwardness when they had to. But there was still a lot of unsaid tension between them. Everyone in Glee was sure that the summer before college one of them would break down and talk about what had been hanging over their heads for two years but they never did.

Rachel went on to New York and Julliard determined to take Broadway by storm and maybe even film eventually. Quinn stayed in Ohio and went to the State University. She ended going for Nursing and was now working a Lima General hospital. Finn bypassed college and joined the Lima fire department. They married three years ago.

Quinn smiled looking around her small kitchen. She loved her simple life.

Maybe it didn't have the glamor of Santana's life who was apart of modeling agency in L.A. but it was exactly what she wanted. She and Finn were in love and happy. Quinn sighed again as she stared at clock. She had been waiting all day for Sunday so she could talk to Rachel. She had something to tell her, something she had not even told Finn yet.

Quinn grinned secretly, touching her stomach. She had just discovered she was two months pregnant. She was so excited. This was not something they had planned but Quinn knew that it was something they both wanted and were ready for. She felt like she was about to bust with the news. She had not told anyone yet. Finn's birthday was Saturday and she was throwing him a party. So she planned on surprising him with the news then.

Quinn leaped in surprise as her cell went off. She had been so lost in her thoughts that the sudden noise made her jump.

"Hello."

"Hey, Quinn." She grinned at the sound of Rachel's voice. Finally.

"It's about time." Quinn teased good-naturedly.

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

Quinn frowned. Rachel sounded down not at all like her usual bubbly self. Most of the time Quinn barely had the time to say hello before Rachel would launch into a tirade about what she was doing in New York and how her rehearsal were going.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"Of course. I'm just tired. Ryder had an art gallery opening today and I help set everything up."

Quinn sighed. Although she had never met Ryder there was something off about him. Since Rachel had started dating him she had been running herself ragged. Ryder owned one of the nicer galleries in New York specializing in showcasing up in coming artists. Rachel had just gotten a role in the Broadway show of Mama Mia. It was not the lead but it was still a significant role. One that she had been working towards for a long time. Rachel and Ryder had been set up by a co-star and they had been practically inseparable ever since. Almost too much so Quinn couldn't help thinking, Rachel had always been so independent.

Lately though it was all about Ryder this and what she had been doing for him In fact she had not even mentioned how her rehearsals were going for the past few weeks.

"Oh, so... How are rehearsals, Rach." Quinn asked curiously.

There was a long pause, she could hear Rachel fiddling around on the other end. Finally, "I'm sure they are going fine."

"What? You don't know?" Quinn asked confused.

"I... um quit." Rachel told her quietly. "Three weeks ago."

"What! You quit, what for?" Quinn shouted. She couldn't believe this. Why on earth would Rachel quit. It had taken months for her to land that role having to go back for multiple auditions.

Rachel sighed deeply she sounded annoyed, "It wasn't the lead role Quinn. Ryder mentioned how it was a waste of my talent to be a secondary character. He and I agreed that I should take roles that would serve my career not hinder it."

Quinn couldn't believe her ears. What on earth... This made no sense. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. She had a ton of questions but realized that over the phone was not the place. "Um... You're still coming down for Finn's party, right?" She asked her voice betraying her shock.

Rachel hesitated, "Actually Quinn I've been meaning to tell you that I don't think I will be able to after all."

"Oh no." Quinn hissed quietly, "You have to come. You promised."

"I know but Ryder-"

Quinn quickly interrupted her not wanting to hear another word about Ryder. "Rachel Barbara Berry. You told me that you would be down for Christmas but then you couldn't make it because Ryder wanted you guys to spend the holidays together. So you swore you would come for Finns birthday. I haven't seen you in person since my wedding."

She was met with silence, "You know why I don't come home often." Rachel finally whispered.

Quinn eyes widened, it was the first time that Rachel had ever mentioned her heartbreak over Puck. He had stayed in Lima running a very successful Landscaping business. As soon as graduation was over Rachel had fled Lima and rarely came home. During college she always claimed that she couldn't come home for Christmas because of finals and during the summer she would find a show to participate in.

Quinn knew her fathers missed her terribly and were confused by why she stayed away. They usually ended up having to fly to New York if they wanted to see her. The last time she had been in town was for Quinn and Finn's wedding. She had been Quinn's maid of honor and Puck had been Finn's best man.

Quinn had hoped that they would finally admit how much they loved each other. She knew that Rachel was still crushed by Puck's rejection back in high school. She was convinced that Puck didn't care. Quinn knew better, she knew Puck loved Rachel. Even though he had walked away from Rachel that day, he had stopped his man whorish ways. He had buckled down in school graduating with the best grades of anybody on the football team. Then starting Puckerman Landscape and turning into one the towns most successful businesses.

At the wedding they avoided each other like the plague. Almost they were afraid to be alone together. It was not until the reception that Quinn had heard from Santana that the whole time during the ceremony Rachel and Puck couldn't keep their eyes off each other. And that Rachel had started tearing up. Quinn hoped that they would dance together or that Puck that would pick her up and go have his way with her. Anything as long as they quit avoiding it but Rachel fled right after the ceremony. She texted Quinn from a cab saying she was on her way back to New York and that she was sorry. They never talked about it again and Rachel had not been home since.

"I know, sweetie." Quinn told her seriously, " But I've missed you. And I need you to be there. Please."

Rachel sighed deeply, "All-right. I will tell Ryder. I will see you Friday." Although she could tell by Rachel's tone that she was nervous underneath she sounded pleased.

They quickly made plans for airport pickup and said good-bye. Quinn was still reeling from her conversation with Rachel and the idea that Ryder had convinced her to quit her show. She jumped up from the table charging into the living room.

"Finn!" She shouted, "I think you need to go to New York and kick Rachel's boyfriend ass for the way he's trea-" Quinn stopped suddenly her eyes widened as she realized that Finn had company, "Oh um... Hi, Puck." Puck was sitting up tense on the couch, his face hard and his normal green eyes practically black with anger, "What's wrong with Rachel." He practically growled.

"Nothing." Quinn quickly answered with a tense smile.

"Why were yelling that she had a douche boyfriend and about the way he's treating her?" He spit out angrily.

"I never said the word douche."

Puck glared at her, his eyes practically shooting daggers in her direction. She sighed, "It's really nothing Puck. She says he's great and I have no real proof he is anything but... It's just a feeling."

This doesn't seem to help. Puck still looked like he was about to murder someone. "Honestly Puck, I'm sure Rachel is fine. She is coming for Finn's birthday,she will be here Friday. I will make sure she's okay then. I promise."

Puck nodded but his jaw was still locked tight.

Finn grabbed his arm yanking him back to couch. "Calm down. Halftime is over, lets finish watching the game. On Saturday if Rachel gives us any hint that she is being mistreated, I will go to New York with you and help dispose of the body."

"Fine." Puck growled returning his focus back to the television. Finn looked over at her, his face concerned. Quinn shrugged and smiled lightly.

This time those two are going to talk if I have to lock them in the basement. She thought fiercely heading off to take a shower.

* * *

After a long and tense week it was finally Saturday. Quinn bounced anxiously. Rachel had landed last night but had chosen to spend the evening with her fathers. It was now around seven; the party was getting ready to begin and there was still no sign of Rachel. She was beginning to worry that she had chickened out. That she wasn't coming after all. Just when she was about call her and threaten her if she was anywhere near an airport, she saw a familiar mane of dark curly hair and short legs walking in.

"Rachel!" She cried happily running towards her. Rachel grinned and opened her arms hugging her tight. "Hi, Quinn. I've missed you!" She cried stepping back.

Quinn grinned but even though she excited to see her, she couldn't help noticing Rachel didn't look like herself. She seemed a little pale and her eyes had dark circles under them as though she had not been sleeping well. Plus... Quinn frowned suddenly, "Rach, have you lost weight?" She asked concerned.

Rachel nodded her gaze lowering slightly. "Yeah. I was told that I needed to if I wanted to be taken seriously for some of the lead roles."

Quinn's mouth fell open. That was ridiculous! Rachel was the petites girl she knew and she had the perfect curves for her height. "What a load of bull." She cried outraged. "What idiot director told you that?" Quinn demanded. Rachel simply shrugged still not looking directly at her. Suddenly Quinn realized that it was not a director it must have been another one of Ryder's "helpful" suggestions.

"Rach-" She began but Rachel quickly cut her off, "Come on. You're missing your own husbands party." She grabbed Quinn's arm leading her down the hall. "It's so weird to be back." Rachel whispered.

Quinn nodded both lost in their memories. Mr. Shue had offered to let them have the party at the school. As they walked towards their old choir room she could feel Rachel tense up slightly. When they walked in Rachel eyes searched the room quickly. She noticed Puck leaning against the wall talking to Mr. Shue. Their eyes connecting immediately. They stared at each other Pucks eyes darkening slightly but she quickly blinked breaking the connection. "Kurt." She hurried over towards Kurt and Mercedes her face flushed.

Quinn growled frustrated. This was getting ridiculous. Shaking her head she hurried over to Finn relaxing slightly as his arms wrapped around her waist.

As the party went on, Quinn kept a close eye on Rachel. While she seemed to be enjoying herself and having a good time re-connecting with all their old friends. She didn't seem like herself. She kept dropping her gaze to the floor and stopping herself mid-conversation. It was like she had no confidence in herself. Quinn hated seeing her like this. She could tell that Puck noticed it as well. He never took his eyes off of her, his jaw tight and his eyes filled with worry. Every time that he would take a step towards hers Rachel would hurry off.

Quinn was ready to kill this Ryder guy and if she ever saw him, she might. She could see what he was doing to her. It was the same thing her father had done to her mother.

While she had always been daddies little princess, her mother had never had the same courtesy. While he was never downright cruel or abusive towards her. Her fathers compliments always seemed to have backhand. Such as he would tell her that her new dress was nice...for someone with her figure. Or when her mother took an interest in Photography and was actually seemed to have a talent for it.

Her father started griping about it and always saying she was good but not perfect. Never really encouraging her to show her work. Finally her mother gave up the hobby. It was like he was afraid of her mother or the idea of success in anything so he tried to stifle her.

Quinn had never been in the position to help her mom or boost her confidence but she would be damned if she let this happened to Rachel. She knew Rachel would avoid her if she tried to bring it up in conversation. Words had never worked well with her but music on the other hand... Suddenly Quinn had an idea. She grabbed Will's arm, "I need your help with something..."

* * *

"Everyone can I have your attention." Everyone turned towards Will who was grinning. "I know that we are all here to celebrate Finn's birthday but its also great to see everyone again. And what kind of New Directions semi reunion would this be without a performance from one our members." Everyone turned to stare at Rachel expecting her to be the one who would ask to sing. She shrugged confusion evident on her face. "Quinn," He called out. She grabbed a stool sitting down in front of the microphone. "I hope this song reminds someone that she worth ten of what he says she is." Quinn nodded and as the music began she noticed that Rachel was grimacing and her eyes looked bright. "

"She is a pyramid

But with him she's just a grain of sand

This loves too strong like mice and men

Squeezing out the life that should be let in

She was a hurricane

But now she's just a gust of wind

She used to set the sails of a thousand ships

Was a force to be reckoned with

She could be a statue of liberty

She could be Joan of Arc

But he's scared of the light that's inside of her

So he keeps her in the dark"

Quinn saw Puck eyes flash dangerously as he listened to the words. Realizing what Quinn was saying and why. He snapped his gaze to Rachel, his body tense as though he was fighting with himself.

"Oh she used to be a pearl

Ohh yeah she used to rule the world

Ohhhh cant believe she's become a shell of herself

Cause she used to be a pearl

She was unstoppable

Moved fast as like an avalanche

But now she's stuck deep in some man

Wishing that they never ever met

She could be a statue of liberty

She could be a Joan of Arc

But he's scared of the light that's inside of her

So he keeps her in the dark

Oh She used to be a pearl

Ohh yeah she used to rule the world

Ohhhh can't believe she's become a shell of herself

Cause she used to be a pearl

Do you know that there's a way out

There's a way out

There's a way out

There's a way out

You don't have to be held down

Be held down

Be held down

Be held down

Cause I used to be a shell...Yeah I let him rule my world

My world Ohhh yeah

But I woke up and grew strong and I can still go on

And No one can take my pearl

You don't have to be a shell No

You're the one that rules your world Ohh

You are strong and you'll learnThat you can still go on

And you'll always be a pearl

She is unstoppable"

As she trailed off she locked eyes with Rachel who had tears streaming down her face. Quinn blinked surprised to feel tears on her cheeks as well. Before she could move Rachel turned and fled. Quinn looked over noticing that Puck was staring at the floor then suddenly pushing himself off the wall and storming after her. Quinn hopped down rushing up to Finn. He looked down at her confused, "Hey, babe. What was that all-"

"Come on." She cried grabbing his arm and dragging him out with her. As they hurried down the hall she kept shushing Finn who was confused by what they looking for. Quinn rolled her eyes. She loved her husband but sometimes he really was an idiot.

Suddenly he grabbed her arm yanking her over to the side, " Look" He murmured quietly nodding over to where Rachel stood sobbing. She was slumped against a door, her shoulders hunched, her hands bunched up in her hair.

"I'm having the weirdest sense of deja vu" Quinn whispered noticing Rachel was by the girls restroom. She was about to head over to her when she noticed Puck running around the corner as though he had been chasing her all over the school. "Rachel." He bellowed charging towards her.

"Leave me, alone Noah!" Rachel cried, turning to storm away again. Puck reached out grabbing her before she could move. "Not this time." He growled, " We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"I don't give a shit. We are going to get everything out once in for all. You can't run away from me forever."

Rachel eyes widened, her dark eyes flashing dangerously. "ME!" She yelled. "I didn't run away Noah. You did!"

Puck glared at her, "That's not how it happened." He growled menacingly.

Quinn and Finn were hunched down around the corner, poking their heads out cautiously around the row of lockers. "Babe..." Finn whispered, "Don't you think we should leave. This seems like a private thing."

"Shut-up. I can't hear what she's saying." Quinn hissed ignoring him."

Rachel was scarlet in the face, "that is exactly what happened, Noah. I told you I loved you and you walked away without a word. You didn't even have the guts to tell me that didn't feel the same way. You just wrote it off and went back to screwing every girl that you saw." She hissed.

"Did it ever occur to you that not everything was about you!" Puck bellowed his whole body leaning into hers. "That maybe it was about me. That I wanted to become someone better for you. Why do you think I've been working my ass off since that day trying to become a man who was worthy of you."

Rachel stared at him shock written all over her face, "Why didn't you write or call me... Something." She demanded quietly.

"You never let me, Rach." He replied the hurt evident in his voice. "You kept acting as though it never happened. You left for school and never came home again. I was convinced that you had moved on. Then when I saw you at the wedding I realized nothing had changed. At least not for me, but you took off before I could even say a word."

Rachel looked down at floor, "Nothing had changed for me either but it hurt too much because I thought..." She trailed off before squaring her shoulders, "I need to call Ryder."

"If you think I'm going to let you-"

"I need to call him and tell him it's over. Quinn was right." Rachel whispered softly. "Also because... I'm still in love with you." She looked locking eyes with Puck. He stared at her, not saying a word, barely moving.

"I swear," Quinn hissed furiously. "If he walks away again. I'm going to castrate him."

Suddenly Puck grabbed Rachel crushing his lips against hers, Rachel's moan echoed through the hall. Her arms circling around his neck.

"Yes!" Quinn cried happily turning and jumping into Finn's arms. "Finally!"

Finn chuckled his chest rumbling against hers. "I know babe, but now I really think we should give them some privacy because..." Suddenly another moan was overheard and a low "Oh my god... Noah."

Quinn grinned, "Yeah probably...besides" She smiled bringing his hands to her stomach, "I have some news of my own." Finn eyes widened before he grabbed her smothering her laugh with his kiss. "Best birthday present ever." He muttered against her lips.

"I thought so." She told him with a wink. As they headed back to the party Quinn stole a glance over her shoulder. Rachel and Puck had disappeared. "About freakin time" She muttered happily.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
